Power of Attorney
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: What happened after DiNozzo left Director Vance's office? With less than 24 hours to leave the country, Abby's determined this isn't the end of the team. Tony/Abby friendship, oneshot set after Judgement Day with tag set after Agent Afloat.


He heard the Dir-, God it hurt to even say that in his own head. He closed his eyes and tried again. He heard Vance say that he was being shipped out, tomorrow and a glance at his watch confirmed just how little time he had left.

"Tony?" Ziva said his name, softer than usual. "Can I help?"

"No." He answered curtly, throwing the rest of his important items into his backpack. "I've got to make it to my lawyer's office before 4. Then I've got a lot of shit to pack up at my apartment."

"Do you want us to come over, I can bring pizza," McGee said from behind his desk.

"Not tonight, Probie."

"Brunch then, tomorrow?" Ziva asked, almost pleading. "That place you love over on Cedar Street?"

"Yeah, sure – I'll call and tell Abby." He shut down his computer and without a backward glance stormed to the elevator.

"What am I going to do?" McGee sighed and sank into his chair.

"At least you're staying here," Ziva answered bitterly.

*********************************

He sank into his car and before he could dial Abby's number his phone rang.

"Abbs?"

"Boss Man just called, He's going to fix this!"

"He said that?"

"Not in so many words, but I know he will!" Her unfaltering belief in Gibb's almighty powers was almost enough to make Tony chuckle.

"I know you went home after the funeral, but I need you to meet me at Readen's office."

"Oh God, are you quitting?"

"Meet me there, please?" He answered, hoping she would drop it until they could talk in person.

"I'm already in my hearse, just going to stop for a Caf-Pow for lunch. I don't think I could stomach anything else and Gibbs is suppose to come over tonight for dinner so we can talk about this situation – he's _going_ to fix this and bring everyone back, but I can call and cancel on him, because he'll be here tomorrow and did you want me to call everyone else so we can eat dinner together or grab a drink or would you rather have brunch with them tomorrow, because if you're quitting we have to say goodbye and if you aren't quitting – "

"ABBY! Meet me at the lawyer's office. I'm hanging up now, I need to make another phone call."

He clicked the phone shut and struggled to smile at Abby's optimism.

But even he knew that Gibbs couldn't fix everything.

******************************

"Mr. DiNozzo, I have revised the Power of Attorney as you requested. Ms. Sciuto, please initial here – here – and sign here."

"Tony, are you sure?"

"It's only a minor revision to the one I gave you last year," he sighed. "I want you to handle the apartment and the charitable giving."

"Why don't you just tell everyone. They'll get over you keeping it to yourself for this long. I think the Boss Man will even be proud that you went to your family and worked through things. The fact that you have money now won't matter to anyone."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe Timmy will take a few days to adjust. But you and I both know you don't have to work anymore. And Gibbs is listed as your next of kin, shouldn't he hear all this from you anyway?"

"I have to go, Abby."

"But why?" She let out a sniffle and pulled a black handkerchief out of her purse. "It's just hinky."

"For one thing, I don't want them to know about the money. Second – I deserve this, to go out to sea, alone."

"That's not the way penance works, Tony."

"Maybe not for you," he sighed heavily. "But this isn't Kate – this is Jenny, and it was my fault. Besides, it will be better for Gibbs if he doesn't have to look at me everyday."

"He doesn't blame you!"

"_He should._"

Abby leaned back in the fancy stuffed chair, stunned at his anger.

"You blame yourself, Tony, no one else does, and you've _got_ to realize that before you leave."

"Abbs - " he growled, rubbing his face with his hands. "Focus with me, I need you to handle the donations to the school, the automatic withdrawals to cover the rent on my place, the cleaning out of my fridge, all that stuff."

"The Sisters are going to miss you – you were suppose to keep bowling with us. It was the only way they felt like they could thank you for the money you're giving to build the new wing of the school."

"Have to do my part to keep the Catholic schoolgirl dream alive," he answered, "short, pleated, plaid skirts and all that. You'll send me email updates every week on bowling scores and how you're doing."

Abby leaned forward and took his hand.

"You're really going to leave us? Me, Gibbs, all of us?"

"I have to, Abby. I have to."

*********************************

"Director?"

"Ms. Sciuto," Vance answered, rising from his seat. "I expected you much earlier. Why, DiNozzo's helicopter left 4 hours ago to take him out to sea."

Abby closed the door to the Director's office and sat down in one of the standard issue NCIS chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"Sir, I need to tell you something."

"Yes," he leaned forward.

"Now, I know you're in charge, but this is important for you to understand."

"I'm waiting," he gestured his hands to her.

"I received a call this morning, from Sister Mary Celeste."

"Should I know that name?"

"She has two applications on her desk, for entrance into St. Stephen the Martyr Catholic School."

"I see," Vance leaned back in his chair and gave her a hard stare. "Blackmailing me won't work."

He watched her take a deep breath, as if to steel her nerves for her next comment.

"I'm giving you the same deadline that I gave Gibbs. 150 days, Director – and I expect our little family put back to rights. Otherwise – "

"Otherwise, what, Abigail? Are you threatening to quit? Deny my children a place at the top Catholic private school in the area? Going to take everyone with you when you go?"

She rose to her feet, towering over the sitting man, pigtails swinging.

"150 days, Director. Between you and Gibbs, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Good day, Ms. Sciuto." Vance said, dismissing her.

" Good day, Director." She answered, straightening her back and walking out, faith and dignity radiating from her.

***************************

_5 months later_

"Director, your wife is on line 4."

"Thank you, Cynthia," he replied into the speaker, before lifting up the phone to his ear. "Jackie!"

"You'll never believe who I just got of the phone with Leon! _Sister Mary Celeste! _She called to say there have been two immediate openings for Kayla and Jared! She's even going to waive the registration fee, so the kids can start on Monday!"

Vance listened to his wife prattle on, even agreeing to pick up dinner so she could take the children to be sized for uniforms and contemplated how it had been less than 3 hours since he told Jethro that DiNozzo was staying.

_Touché, Abigail Sciuto, touché._


End file.
